The fallen hero
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry/Draco one-shot. M for a reason people! And if u don't get it, it's graphic.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is my second Drarry one-shot. Hope you like it. I know it's long but bare with me.**

**Now, Harry defeated Voldemort. He married Ginny and didn't have any kids. And let's just say things didn't go so well.**

**The fallen hero**

It has been a few month since Ginny divorced Harry, and got everything in the settlement. Harry was at his motel room getting ready for work. Why had he done this, he couldn't understand. He didn't want to see his ex nor did he want to talk to his friends. He wanted nothing to do with the whole wizarding world. Insane, but true. He'd had enough of the fame _and_ the bad reputation he'd gotten after the divorce. He didn't cheat on her mind you; he just realized that he didn't really love her. _These things happen_, he thought. But now he was doing something completely horrible for a living. He'd quit his job at the ministry and now he had to do one of the most degrading things he's ever done. Even worse than marrying a woman he didn't love.

He got dressed in a tight pair of black, leather pants (That left nothing to the imagination) and a fishnet top. He grumbled as he rummaged through stacks of clothes to find some condoms. He stuffed a few into his already tight pockets. He left, throwing the door shut behind him. He was in for a long night. He waved to some of the residents he knew and they waved back. Everyone in the motel knew what Harry did for a living; some were customers of his, too. He took a deep breath as he arrived at his spot on the usual street. He waved to his friends from a far and his friend Mike walked over to him. His hands were tucked in his sleeves as the weather was cold that day.

'Hello, Harry. How are you this fine evening?' he said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Dreadful as always,' he huffed.

Mike patted him on the back. 'Cheer up. I thought you understood by now that all you have to do is get drunk or high. It'll make a lot easer.'

'Yeah, whatever. I still think having strangers up your ass is horrifying.'

Mike gave him a knowing look. 'I told you, mate, take up girls instead. You keep saying men are better, I sure as hell don't see that. I'll see you latter.' And Mike walked off to his part of the neighborhood.

Harry was left alone as always. He stood there for an hour before it started raining. Mike and many of his friends left deciding to come back tomorrow, but Harry knew he couldn't afford it. He needed a job, tonight. _I'm desperate_, he thought. _How could I have gotten myself into this?_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having an off day. He didn't do so well at work that morning. And all the rumors, God when will people leave him alone? His fiancé broke things off after finding out he was gay, so like an idiot he decided to come out of the closet. _To hell with Malfoy decorum_, he'd thought. So what if his parents disapproved? He couldn't care less. But the looks he got from friends and co-workers were really bad. So what if he's gay? He's still Draco Malfoy for fuck's sake! He went for a drive (yes, he has a car…) and he wasn't even worried about accidents cased by his blind rage. He didn't mess up at work, not really. His boss just wanted to rag on him rather than anyone else.

As he was driving, Draco got an idea on how to vent his anger. A good, hard fuck should do it, so to speak. So he drove looking for a hooker to fix his problem, but it started to rain and soon he won't find anyone insane enough to be out in this unbearable weather. Still he figured he had to try. Someone has got to be desperate enough. And lo and behold, he saw a figure, to his right, in the rain. He slowed down, thinking of what he should do. It's not like he never did this before, but it deferred from one hooker to another. He came to a full stop and rolled down the window. He leaned in to talk to the man outside. He looked cold so Draco thought he'd start from there.

'Hey, it's awfully cold tonight. Would you like a ride?'

The figure leaned in and was about to say yes when he recognized the man in the car. 'Draco Malfoy?!'

Draco smirked as cocky as ever and it iterated Harry as always. 'I didn't know you were gay, Malfoy.'

Draco had heard all about the divorce, and he was determined to take advantage of the situation. Not only was going to vent his anger, but he was going to get back at Harry Potter by making him his sex slave. 'Careful, Potter, you don't want to offend a paying customer.'

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco chuckled. 'So, are you getting in or what?'

Harry couldn't believe what he was doing, but he needed the money. So, he opened the door reluctantly and got in the car. Malfoy muttered a few drying spell and Harry's clothes were dry. It was more for the car's interior rather than Harry's benefit. Harry sat there quietly for a while and then he spoke.

'Malfoy, I think we should discus my fees first.'

Draco kept driving and then said, 'Oh don't worry. You'll be paid handsomely.'

'Well you should know I don't spend nights.'

Draco looked at him for a second and went back to driving. What had happened to the Potter he knew. He was talking as if he were used to having sex with strangers ever since his teen years.

'Well what if I told you I wanted you to spend the night, would you leave?'

Harry was startled. No one ever gave him trouble over his "no sleepover" rule before.

'I-I don't know.'

Draco looked at him from the corner of his eye as they went through the gates to Malfoy manor. 'I said you'll be paid well. So, stay the night. And that's an order, Potter,' he added with a sneer.

Harry sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Malfoy was already abusing him. After they stopped, both men got out of the car. They ran for the door before getting soaked. Draco opened the door and led Harry up stairs to his room. They went in and Draco told Harry to stay put and he went to freshen up. Harry sat there looking around at the ornately decorated room. Draco had so many things; it was astounding he could fit it all into one room. Harry looked at the blue silk sheets on the huge four-poster bed. It reminded him of Hogwarts. He then wondered why Draco still lived with his parents. Draco came out of the wash room dressed in light-blue pajama bottoms. Harry actually gasped at the way Draco looked.

Draco chuckled. 'I bet I'm the best looking one you'll ever get.'

Harry ignored that comment. 'Malfoy, why do you still live with your parents?'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, they don't live here anymore. It's a Malfoy tradition for the heir to get the manor at his or her twentieth birthday. So it's all mine now.'

Harry felt this would be agonizing enough without small talk, so he plunged into business. 'So, how would you like to do this?'

Draco smirked. 'Can't wait to have me naked, can you?'

Harry glared. 'Sod off, Malfoy.'

'Tut tut, Potter. You work for me now, remember? Now, I'll top and you do whatever I tell you to. Got it?'

Harry could already tell Draco was one of _those_ people. 'Fine,' he grumbled. If he'd known where he'd be that night he wouldn't have gone to work at all. Again, he needed the money.

Draco approached Harry and pushed him roughly into a chair. Harry fell, startled and Draco attacked his mouth. He kissed him deeply and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth without asking for entrance. Harry was shocked to find that he was kissing back with as much ferocity as Draco was. Draco's tongue was searching every corner of Harry's mouth. Harry actually liked the feel of Draco's cold tongue in his mouth. Draco broke off, panting. And then he looked shocked.

'Potter, you whore! You kissed me back!'

Harry didn't know if he should scowl or laugh so he opted for blushing. Draco put his fingers through Harry's fishnet top and pulled him off of the chair. He pushed him on the bed and straddled him. He kissed him passionately, almost bruising his lips. And then he nibbled on Harry's lower lip and Harry moaned instinctively. That spurred Draco on and his hand reached for Harry's crotch. Harry moaned even deeper and Draco's lips parted his. Harry's breath was ragged and he knew he was totally turned on by his former Slytherin rival. Draco's eyes were full of lust and Harry could see it.

'I think you're dying to get out of those pants, Potter. Let me help you _undress_.' There was something in the way Draco said that, that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Draco took notice and looked into Harry's eyes. He realized that that was the first time he'd ever had the Gryffindor's attention without being worried about getting killed. He rather liked it, those stunning emerald eyes looking at him, focusing on no one else.

Draco started undressing Harry. He first pulled the fishnet top up, it snagged on Harry's unruly hair and Draco had to untangle it. And then he proceeded to pull Harry's pants down as slowly as possible. All the while, Harry was moaning and groaning. After Draco disposed of Harry's pants he got to working on the boxers. He pulled them down and lightly grazed Harry's cock with his cold, elegant fingers. Harry shuddered at the contact but Draco went on with removing Harry's boxers.

Draco was delighted to see that Harry was very much aroused by him. Draco himself was suffering from a massive hard on, but he wasn't about to share with Harry just yet. He laid Harry flat on his back and he pointed his wand at him. Harry was worried for a second before Draco muttered a spell and shackles bound Harry's wrists to the headboard. Harry struggled against his bonds until Draco grabbed his cock roughly.

'Ah! Oh God. Malfoy, what are you doing?!'

Draco had an odd look on his face and he said, 'Getting my money's worth, Potter.' He leaned in and kissed Harry while stroking his cock slightly. Harry's cock was already gleaming with pre-come as Draco left his lips in pursuit of something else. Draco let go of Harry's cock and nibbled on his nipples in turn.

'Ahh…'

'Sensitive, Potter?'

He bit down hard on them and Harry cried out in pain and oddly, pleasure. Harry watched as Draco bruised his nipples and almost broke the skin. Draco then sucked Harry's nipples gently, forgetting all about injuring them. Harry was breathing really hard and his cock was erecting more and more by the second.

Draco started licking along Harry's neck and collar bone when he suddenly bit on it. Harry whimpered and struggled with the shackles again. Seeing Harry struggle made Draco even hotter than he already was. He was dying to fuck the former Golden Boy, but he wouldn't yet. He wanted to hold out as long as he possibly could. He licked a trail around Harry's navel and plunged his tongue in. Harry gasped because Draco's tongue was really cold. Draco was pleased by Harry's reaction and he proceeded downwards.

He played his fingers along Harry's inner thigh and Harry could feel Draco's breath so close to his erection. Harry tried to squirm closer to Draco's mouth, but Draco wouldn't have it. He steadied Harry with his hands on Harry's thighs and he started to lick along them. He made sure not to touch Harry's erection, no matter how tempting that was. Harry's throat was dry and he felt if Draco didn't touch him soon, he'd die. Draco's amazing tongue was still licking at Harry's inner thighs and his fingers were curling around the soft hair around his throbbing penis. Harry was moaning, he couldn't believe how much he wanted Draco to fuck him. He whimpered.

'What's wrong, Potter? I'm not _arousing_ you, am I?' Draco said with a smirk.

Harry merely glared at him and went back to struggling against his restrains. That's when Draco got an idea. He stopped licking at Harry and straddled him. He was on Harry's chest and Harry couldn't move anymore. Harry's eyes were looking at Draco, scrutinizing.

Draco bent down and whispered to Harry, 'I want you to suck me, but not make me come. Understand?'

Harry's breath hitched as he felt Draco's breath on his lips. He nodded and Draco positioned himself in front of Harry's mouth. Harry closed his lips around Draco's cock and started flicking his tongue on Draco's cock-head. (Not really a word, I know)Draco's head snapped back in pleasure. Harry started to take in as much of Draco's cock as he could, which wasn't much considering Draco's size. Harry finally deep-throated him and his tongue played skillfully along the underside of Draco's cock. Draco moaned deeply and tugged at Harry's hair.

'Fuck, Potter. When did you learn to do this?'

Harry smirked around Draco's cock. He felt Draco tense up and he stopped. Draco moved away, planting kisses along Harry's chest. He reached Harry's neglected cock and noticed how hard he still was. He smirked and squeezed Harry's balls.

'Oh God, ah, Malfoy, please stop.'

Draco chuckled and said in a husky seductive voice, 'Do you really want me to?'

Harry looked at him and didn't know what to say. 'I-I…'

Draco leaned in and licked along Harry's length once and drew away. Harry shivered and moaned. 'Do you want me to fuck you, Potter?'

Harry nodded franticly. Draco smirked and said, 'Then beg me to fuck you.'

Harry was whimpering and trembling. 'Please, just do it already, please…'

Draco leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear, 'Say please _Draco_.'

'Please, Draco, oh please, God, Draco, please.'

Draco smiled and put a finger in Harry's opening, neglecting all thought of lubrication and protection. Harry gasped and Draco put a second finger in. Harry was writhing under Draco's touch. After Draco made sure Harry was stretched out he thrust into him with one swift move. Harry cried out in pain and only Draco's tender shushing stopped him from shedding tears.

'Please _move_,' Harry said in a whisper.

Draco complied and started pulling out completely and burring himself to the hilt. It was so hot and tight in Harry, Draco almost came immediately. He thrust slowly at first, but Harry's guttural sounds of pleasure spurred him on to thrust faster and harder. He thought of the fact that he was fucking Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world. The man he loathed. And now he was his sex slave.

Harry was panting and then Draco started to stroke his cock roughly. Harry's back arched and the shackles were stretched to their limit. 'Ah, Draco, oh God, harder, _please_, ah…'

Harry saw white as Draco hit his pleasure spot and he released over Draco's stomach screaming his name. As Harry tightened around Draco, Draco dug his nails into Harry's back and thrust harder until he came strongly into Harry. Draco fell on Harry's chest, breathing heavily and softening in Harry.

'No wonder you do this for a living, you're _so_ good at it,' Draco breathed. Harry didn't exactly take it as a complement. Harry mused for a second what it would be like to really be _with_ Draco. But Draco's words snapped him back to reality.

'Stay a few more days, will you? I'll pay you for it.'

Harry could tell Draco was serious by his tone of voice. Harry nodded even though he knew it wouldn't be easy to leave when he had to.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning alone in bed. The sound of water was coming from the bathroom so he guessed Draco was showering. Minutes later, Draco came out of the bathroom both wet and naked. Harry was getting a hard on just looking at Draco. Draco noticed that Harry was up.

He smiled. 'Morning.' He leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry's heart skipped a couple of beats. _I can't actually have __**feelings**__ for the man __**paying**__ me to fuck him_, he thought miserably. Draco sat on a chair across the bed and started drying his hair. Harry got out of bed and sat on his knees between Draco's legs. Draco looked at him quizzically and Harry smirked un-Potter-like. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips and closed his mouth around Draco's cock. Draco moaned as Harry sucked him off better than he did last night. Harry seemed to know what he was doing. Draco threw his head back and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair. Harry's head bobbed up and down expertly and soon Draco was coming in his mouth. Harry made sure to lap and swallow every bit of Draco he could. After he finished Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips, tasting himself in Harry's mouth.

'God you're gorgeous.' Harry blushed and bit on his lower lip. Draco furrowed his eyebrows for a second; Harry had a sad sort of look on his face. Draco got dressed and left Harry for his shower. After Harry got dressed they both went down to have some food.

* * *

A week had passed, everyday Draco asked Harry to stay a few more days, and everyday Harry complied. Draco knew he was starting to fall for Harry. Harry knew he would have to leave. Neither man really told the other about their thoughts. Harry was growing attached to Draco, but this couldn't _really_ work. He had to leave and after a week while Draco was still at work, Harry decided to do just that. Draco had given him some clothes to wear, so Harry's actual clothes were somewhere around the place.

A house elf noticed Harry looking for his clothes and he informed Draco of what he saw; Draco had ordered the house elves to notify him if Harry tried to leave. In mere minutes Draco aparated back from work. He looked for Harry until he found him in his bedroom. Harry looked rushed and nervous for some reason; he didn't even notice Draco in the room. He was throwing stuff and clothes out of the way in search for his own clothes when Draco cleared his throat.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

Harry froze. He was hopping he'd be gone before Draco got back. He slowly turned around to look at Draco. He looked perfect. His platinum hair combed back as always. And his pale skin framed by his black clothes, and his eyes, those eyes took Harry's breath away. He could drown in those silver pools, and Draco knew it. Harry was very pale right now too.

'Draco, I thought you wouldn't be back until later.'

Draco frowned. 'Save it, Harry. What are you doing?'

'I-I…Draco, I must leave,' he said in a small voice.

Draco's eyes peeled. 'Leave? Why? Haven't I been _good_ to you? I've been _paying_ you, haven't I?'

Draco was angry and Harry expected it. He turned around slowly and went back to looking for his clothes. 'I really must leave, Drake, I'm sorry. You've been really good to me and you've certainly paid me generously, but I must leave. Damn it! Where are those clothes?'

Draco spun Harry around and held him forcefully by the shoulders. 'Harry, use your wand. Wait, where's your wand? Ever since I brought you here I haven't seen it.'

Harry couldn't hold eyes with Draco. He bit on his lower lip and just tried not to cry out in pain at Draco's grip. 'I want you to stay. Please? As my boyfriend?'

Harry's eyes snapped back to look at Draco. He meant what he said. Harry wanted more than anything to say yes, but he had to leave. He pushed Draco away and started looking for his things again, but he was shaking. Draco couldn't believe Harry didn't say yes at once. He watched him look for his things and he couldn't say a word. He then grabbed Harry and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. He thought he'd fuck him; show him how much he loved him, and then maybe he'd stay. Harry pulled back crying. Draco's eyes softened and he held Harry.

'Shush, love. What's wrong? Tell me, please.'

Harry kept sobbing and Draco asked again, 'Harry, where's your wand?'

Harry calmed down and Draco kissed his tears way. He took a deep breath and said, 'He's got it. That's why I'm doing this. Did you actually think I'd _prostitute_ myself for money? He has my wand and he's making me do this. He won't give it back and I don't know what to do.' He went back to sobbing and Draco held him tight, trying to sooth him.

'Love, tell me who has you wand.'

Harry's tear stricken face looked up at him. 'Why, Draco?'

Draco frowned. 'What do you mean why? I want to know who that fucking son of a bitch is so I can get your wand back.'

'You-you'd do that for me?'

He held him and whipped his tears. 'Of course I would, pet. He's hurting you. I can't have that now, can I?'

* * *

Harry told him about the man. Apparently when Harry moved into the motel, a resident had his eyes on him. He broke in at night and stole Harry's wand. The next morning when Harry woke up, he was there. Harry looked for his wand to defend himself, but it wasn't there. The man then proceeded to kiss and rape Harry. After an hour of pain, screaming, and crying Harry agreed to prostitute himself to pay the man and get his wand back. The more money he brought in the more the man wanted. So Harry never got his wand back.

Draco ordered Harry to stay home and wait for him. Harry reluctantly agreed and waited on bated breath. Two hours later Harry was ready to explode. He wore his shoes and was about to leave looking for Draco when said man aparated into the living room. Harry threw his arms around his lover, almost choking him.

'Oh God, Harry, let me breath!'

Harry pulled away and started checking for injuries. 'Love, what are you doing?!'

'Making sure you're fine.'

Draco stopped him and handed him his wand. Harry beamed at him and hugged him tight again. Draco hugged him back. Harry pulled away slightly to kiss Draco passionately.

'How did you get it back?'

Draco smirked and said, 'No one says no to a Malfoy, Harry.' And he kissed Harry again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first one-shot.**


End file.
